finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerhead (Final Fantasy XV)
|quests= *Chapter 1: Have Cindy repair the Regalia. Report back to her after finding Dave from Three Valleys building. *Chapter 2: Talk to Cid. *Chapter 14: Prepare for the final dungeon. *Takka's quests *Cindy's quests *Cid's quests *Hunts *New recipes *Artist in Altissia }} Hammerhead is a gas station and repair shop in Leide region in Final Fantasy XV. The locale is owned by Cid and his granddaughter Cindy. Hammerhead employs a large yellow tow-truck driven by Cindy to help those stranded on their journey, such as Noctis Lucis Caelum's party. Hammerhead has a gas station and a chocobo rental post. Filling up costs 10 gil, and if the player fills up at Hammerhead Cindy will do it rather than Noctis. She will also wipe the player's car to clean it. The rent-a-bird can be used after the chocobo rental services have been unlocked by visiting Wiz Chocobo Post in Duscae. Almanac Next to the arms vendor, on a canister. :Pit stop situated in the easternmost reaches of the Lucian continent. Owned and operated by Crown City-born mechanic Cid Sophiar and his grease monkey granddaughter Cindy Aurum. :Unlike most service stations that cater only to customers of the automotive variety, Hammerhead offers food and trinkets for their drivers as well. Coupled with Cid and Cindy's frank-but-friendly conversational style, this outpost serves as an oasis that soothes the souls of roadsters weary of the Leiden plains. :First-time visitors beware: if you wish to remain on Cid's good side, refrain from asking about the origin of the garage's name. Story Hammerhead was established by Cid Sophiar, the former mechanic of the royal household in Insomnia. After his son and daughter-in-law perished, Cid raised his granddaughter Cindy at the garage, who picked up his love of automobiles. Cid helped Takka establish himself by letting him run a diner by the service station. After business started to decline, Cindy managed to bring it backCindy's Play Arts Kai box description, and in time would take over from Cid as the head mechanic. After their car, the Regalia, breaks down, Prince Noctis and his friends push it to Hammerhead for repairs. They meet Cid and Cindy, and learn Cid is King Regis's old acquaintance. Noctis's friend Prompto Argentum becomes instantly infatuated with Cindy. They help out the locals until the car is fixed, and head off toward Galdin Quay with a delivery from Cindy as a favor for help. When staying at a nearby campsite Prompto comes up with an idea to photograph Cindy from afar, but when he and Noctis head to Hammerhead in the early morning they run into her on a morning hike. Noctis must act as Prompto's wingman as he tries to impress her. After the world is plunged into perpetual darkness after Noctis goes missing, most locations are abandoned as daemons run amok, Cindy and Cid are forced to abandon Hammerhead and make their way to Lestallum. Cid refuses to abandon Hammerhead, however, and at some point it is taken back and becomes a post for daemon hunters. Cindy still runs the garage, busy as ever. Locations Caravan Hammerhead has a caravan as a lodging where the player can stay overnight. It costs 30 gil and yields x1.2 EXP rate. Sometimes Cindy sits with the party outside the caravan in the lodging cut scene. Takka's Pit Stop While at Hammerhead the party has a chance to meet Takka who runs the diner, Takka's Pit Stop, and is the local tipster. Takka was once taken in by Cid who helped him get his life back on track. In Chapter 14, the player can find the two final reports here. Shops Mini-Mart Chapters 1–8 The shop is at the petrol station, in front of the gas pumps. The player can look at the magazines on the table here for info about dualhorns, and Noctis notes the shop is out of Ebony, Ignis's favored beverage. Chapter 14 The Mini-Mart is still around, now operated by a hunter rather than the clerk who worked there before. Culless Munitions - Hammerhead Chapters 1–8 Culless Munitions is a weapons vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van at the Hammerhead parking lot opposite the petrol station. Sania Yeagre appears here in Chapter 1, although the player can't yet talk to her. Chapter 14 Culless Munitions is still around in Chapter 14 and sells new stock. The player can't return to the shop once they leave Hammerhead. Hammerhead Service Station Cindy is enamored with the Regalia, a custom vehicle of crown city make, and comes up with various ways to upgrade and customize it if the party brings her the required materials. There is also a Hammerhead decal for the Regalia as a reward for Cindy's The Ever Elegant Regalia quest. Items ;Chapters 1–8 *Oracle Ascension Coin x2 - Fan vent at the side of the Mini-Mart & on top of a structure behind the garage; to get the latter the player must jump from the wall next to it. *Metal Scrap x2 - In the southeast corner of the outpost by some tanks, and behind the garage next to a pile of tires *Phoenix Down - Entrance of the body shop *Hi-Potion - Inside the body shop *Potion - Northwest corner of the outpost behind Takka's Pit Stop ;Chapter 14 *Shattered Timepiece (rubble behind Takka's Pit Stop) *Red Choker (Takka's Pit Stop, on a stool behind the counter) *Old Book (Cid's chair) *Geophysical Survey of Atmospheric Conditions (datalog) *Study on the Nature of Photophilic Particles (datalog) Quests Takka Takka sends the party out on quests to gather ingredients for new dishes he has planned. Afterward, the dishes become available to buy at his restaurant. Cindy Cindy sends the party out to various quests for items that can be used to upgrade the Regalia. Cid Cid can upgrade Noctis's weapons if he brings him the required materials. After giving Cid the weapon, the player must complete a quest and then rest to get a call from Cid to pick the upgraded weapon up. After a certain point in the story, Cid will relocate to Cape Caem. Cid is found back at Hammerhead if the player uses Umbra to go back in time in the later chapters. Hunts The hunt for jormungand becomes available after the player has cleared the Crestholm Channels optional dungeon. The hunt for adamantoise is available when returning to Lucis from Chapter 9 onwards. New recipes Eating Chili con Carne at Takka's Pit Stop teaches Ignis Burly Bean Bowl. It is one of Prompto's favorites. Eating Hammerhead Hot Sandwich teaches Grease Monkey's Schnitzel Sandwich, one of Noctis's favorites, but the player must complete a quest to procure garula meat for Takka for it to become available. Eating Sizzling Humongo-Steak teaches Thick 'n' Juicy Steak, but the player must fell a catoblepas as part of a quest for Takka. Artist in Altissia There is a drawing in Takka's Pit Stop of Cid, Takka and Cindy drawn by an artist who resides in Altissia. Musical themes The background theme to Hammerhead is simply called "Hammerhead". It has a different version for Takka's Pit Stop, and the music transitions seamlessly when the player enters the restaurant. Behind the scenes A gas station on a desert region was first glimpsed for Final Fantasy Versus XIII, the game that ended up being reworked into Final Fantasy XV. Roberto Ferrari's concept artwork for Cid Sophiar shows a different logo for the garage, depicting a literal hammerhead shark. According to Game Informer, at the Hammerhead station an instrumental version of Neil Young's "Heart of Gold" played in the background in a pre-release version of the game.Game Informer, The Clearing Storm; Final Fantasy XV emerges from its long development with hopes of reclaiming the RPG crown, April 5 2016 The engine oil for sale at Hammerhead is called "Junon Super Engine Oil". Junon is a town in Final Fantasy VII. There is also a sign outside Hammerhead that reads "Banora White." Banora White is a variety of apples in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Tekken 7 ''For further details, visit Hammerhead at Tekken Wiki. The Hammerhead Service Station appears as part of the Noctis DLC package. It is Noctis's home stage. Gallery Hammerhead-Logo-FFXV.png|Logo. Hammerhead-Early-Logo-FFXV.png|Early logo. Hammerhead-HQ-FFXV-Artwork.png|Artwork. Takkas-Pit-Stop-Artwork-FFXV.png|Takka's Pit Stop artwork. Hammerhead-Parking-Lot-FFXV.png Hammerhead-Gas-Pumps-FFXV.png Party at Hammerhead FFXV.png Inside_Hammerhead.jpg|Takka's Pit Stop. Uncle Randell's Root Beer|Radio in Takka's Pit Stop. Group Picture FFXV.png|Group photo at Hammerhead. NPCs and car at Hammerhead in FFXV.png|NPCs at Hammerhead. Hammerhead-Night-FFXV.png|Hammerhead at night. Takkas Pit Stop in Chapter 14 from FFXV.png|Takka's Pit Stop in Chapter 14. Geophysical Survey of Atmospheric Conditions report location from FFXV.png|Takka's Pit Stop in Chapter 14. Hammerhead-Ch14-FFXV.png|Hammerhead in Chapter 14. Hammerhead-Caravan-Ch14-FFXV.png|Hammerhead in Chapter 14. Talcott at Hammerhead in FFXV.png|Talcott at Hammerhead in Chapter 14. Hammerhead parking lot in Chapter 14 from FFXV.png|Parking lot in Chapter 14. Hammerhead caravan in Chapter 14 from FFXV.png|Caravan in Chapter 14. Hammerhead barricaded in Chapter 14 from FFXV.png|Barricades in Chapter 14. Kenny-Cindy-Regalia-Hammerhead-FFXV.png|Promotional image. Hammerhead-FFXVPE.png|''Final Fantasy XV: Pocket Edition. FFXV-PE-Lodging-Hammerhead.png|''Final Fantasy XV: Pocket Edition. Etymology s is a group of sharks so named for the distinctive structure of their heads, which are flattened and laterally extended into a "hammer" shape. The shark appeared in an early version of the establishment's logo, and is present in the shape of the building structure itself. The name befits the establishment for being a workshop, and likely alludes to Cid having wielded a hammer in his youth, as the Almanac suggests he does not want to discuss how he came up with the name for the garage. Once Cid upgrades the player's Engine Blade III to the Ultima Weapon, he will give Noctis his Old Hammer, which Regis carved with "Property of Mr.Hammerproof Thickskull." This was the weapon Cid used during his adventure with the Regis, but it is not usable in battle, and instead is a key item. Trivia *The only time it rains in Hammerhead is during Chapter 1 when Noctis and his friends attempt to return to Insomnia. Afterward, if it rains and the player drives toward Hammerhead, the rain will disappear but will reappear as soon as they leave the area of Hammerhead. *The player can repeatedly rest at Hammerhead in Chapter 14 to get various bits of incidental dialogue with the party members talking about what they have been up to: **Gladiolus telling the party about his girlfriend **Prompto asking Gladiolus for tips for picking up women. **Prompto growing independent and able to hunt daemons alone. References ru:Молот (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy XV